Dinner
by Caesarinn
Summary: Aku mendambanya dalam ketakutan, munafik dan gila, aku jatuh Cinta dalam ketakutan. hunkai sekai sejong kai sehun kim jongin oh sehun


**_Dinner_**

 _Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun • Creepy Pasta • Mature_

 ** _Aku mendambanya dalam ketakutan, munafik dan gila, aku jatuh Cinta dalam ketakutan._**

…

…

…

_

Aku tak pernah sesiap ini. Jam enam lebih lima telah bersiap mematut pancaran diri. Bayang tersenyum penuh damba, hatiku berbunga.

Tapi tampilan sederhana, memancarkan jiwa muda namun memesona. Aku memuja diri. Sumringah menampakkan gigi. Aku bersemangat dengan getar gelora yang tiada mati.

Malam cerah, secerah senyum terpatri diwajahku. Duduk disalah satu bangku gazebo, _backsound_ air mengalir menenangkan jiwa. Ekor ikan membuat gemricik air mengalun Indah. Mereka menari – nari dibawah sinar lampu kekuningan, bermain di pusara jatuhnya air sembari tertawa. Bibir melengkung melihatnya.

Tak lama sosok yang kudamba melebihi diri datang. Kemeja sewarna daun tua melekat mempertampan wajahnya, sedang celana berbahan jeans sewarna putih yang ternoda mempermuda penampakkannya. Aku terpesona.

Tersenyum, aku membalasnya. Meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Garis tegas rupawan wajah datar tampak menawan malam ini. Aku mengaguminya.

Tiga puluh delapan detik melengkungkan bibir keatas, dan aku terpesona. Memecah rekor pribadi atas senyum terlama yang pernah kulihat darinya. Rupawan dan tampan, memadu jadi satu dalam sebuah misteri berkedok tak peduli dalam pribadinya.

Didepan tiga Batang lilin yang menyala, bibirnya mengecup lama punggung tanganku. Pipiku merona.

Mata elang memandangku tajam, tapi aku memandang sayu. Ia sungguhan tampan dan aku mendamba.

Halusinasi kebersamaan menjadi realitas dangkal yang tak pernah terbesit pada otak sempitku.

Mengundang makan malam berkedok mempererat tali pertemanan, tapi perlakuan bak pangeran menyambut sang Putri setelah sayembara pencarian jodoh.

"Aku mengundangmu, karena kau yang spesial, Jongin!" Katanya basa – basi untuk memulai acara.

Sekali lagi, bubuk sepuhan bertabur berantakan diatas pipi. Memanas dan akhirnya memerah. Aku merona.

Dia bilang aku yang spesial. Tersenyum semenawan mungkin bermaksud memikat hati. Katakanlah aku penggoda.

"Ini semua kupersembahkan untukmu yang kudamba"

Dan kata – katanya menerbangkanku. Skeptis menguap, bersamaan gas yang mulai menjadi embun dimalam berbintang, tak terlihat dan terabaikan.

"Terimakasih" Kecakapan berbahasa seolah menguar. Kosakata hanya sedikit sekali kutemui dalam otak. Lidahku kelu untuk berkata. Aku terpikat.

Seiris daging tersuguh diatas piringku. Dari piring besarnya, dia mengambilkan untukku. Satu perhatian yang kutunggu – tunggu.

Aku tersenyum sekali lagi, dan dia menampakkan bulan sabit dimatanya. Indah sekali.

Daging panggang super mewah ia suguhkan padaku. _Background_ halaman belakang seolah menjadi saksi bisu kebersamaan kami.

"Nikmatilah! Semoga suka, dagingnya aku yang mengiris"

Seolah memang aku yang spesial, bahkan dia menyiapkannya sendiri untukku.

Sensasi rasa lembut menyapa memanja lidah. Teksturnya begitu halus, serat kecil menyerap bumbu rempah yang diolah sedemikian rupa. Dagingnya berharga tinggi, dan rasanya sungguh berbeda. Tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Dia melihatku, bahkan tak lepas sejak sepuluh menit terakhir. Tak berkedip dan menyeringai. Otakku serasa bodoh, aku tak bisa mengartikan air mukanya.

Geraham bergerak pelan dan tegas. Mengoyak daging medium well dari garpu yang baru saja masuk meninggalkan daging didalam mulutnya sekian detik lalu.

Ia menikmatinya, namun aku merasa berbeda.

Aku tak mampu lagi ditatapnya. Pertahanan lemah terhadapnya. Aku telah jatuh terperangkap pesonanya. Menamai suatu getar perasaan dalam irama degup jantung yang menggila sebagai Cinta. Aku jatuh Cinta padanya setengah gila.

Tak sadar, tinggal tiga perempat daging yang belum kusuapkan kedalam mulut, dan lidah mendorong kedalam lambung. Dan dia masih menatapku penuh damba.

"Sehun!"

Aku tercekat, nafas terhambat ketika suara derit kursi menyapa gendang telinga. Lelaki itu mendekat. Bediri disampingku, tahu – tahu mencumbu kesetanan.

Mengecap setiap detil bibirku, aku mabuk olehnya. Saus disudut bibir menjadi bumbu. Lumatan dan remasan belah bibirnya menggodaku. Aku melayang.

Suara kecipak basah mendominasi, menyadarkanku pada satu realitas yang kutinggalkan selama ribuan detik. Rumahnya kosong melompong tak berpenghuni.

Dia menarik tubuhku berdiri, memeluk erat dengan gerak erotis penuh gairah. Ia ingin mencinta, tapi aku setengah menolak.

Bola mata membulat, melihat sekeliling rumahnya bak berhantu. Bulu kudukku meremang entah kenapa. Atau aku terlalu terbawa suasana?

Oksigen diparu – paru terbuang tanpa terpasok lebih dari lima ratus detik. Aku mendorong dadanya. Tiba – tiba teringat seorang teman tinggal Sehun.

"Ini salah Sehun! Bagaimana jika ada orang yang mendapati kita berciuman?" Kataku setengah panik.

Tapi dia menyeringai. Mengusap sisi wajahku lembut. Ia kembali mencumbu.

Aku terlena, hingga membalas ciumannya.

Getar gairah menguasai, lutut seperti jelly ketika ia merabai. Menyesap bibirnya hingga tak sengaja aku menggigit bibirnya.

"Jongin!" Geramanya bagai serigala dibulan Purnama. Nafas terengah aku menatapnya. Aku menciut dibawah tatapannya.

Dia tampak marah. Apakah gara – gara aku menggigit bibirnya?

"M-maaf!"

Gemetar tak bernyali. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Kau ingin seperti Luhan?" Katanya mengintimidasi.

"Memang, apa yang t-terjadi padanya?" Sosok teman seatap Sehun yang kami bicarakan. Dengar – dengar dia kekasih Sehun, tapi lelaki itu berani mengundangku dan menciumku dibelakang rumahnya.

"Aku menghukumnya karena kesalahan yang dibuatnya!" Menyeringai buas menatapi daging panggangnya.

"Layani aku jika tak ingin berakhir sepertinya!"

Aku mendelik sempurna. Lelaki itu menarik apron meja dan membuangnya begitu saja. Membanting, membenturkan punggungku diatas meja, ia kembali mencumbu.

Aku memang mendamba, tapi Cinta membutakan. Aku telah buta oleh kemunafikan. Aku mual dan ketakutan mendominasi. Luhan serasa melihatiku seakan menguliti. Dagingnya berceceran terabaikan.

Hipokrit penyakit jiwa menakutkan. Kepura – puraan beralaskan kemunafikan, patokan moral atau opini kecerdasan dan ketampanan membutakan. Dia adalah palsu dengan kelembutannya yang memikatku. Tapi sebenarnya monster menakutkan menguasai jiwanya.

Aku terjebak sembari menahan tangis. Bibirnya mencumbu berlebihan. Mengklaim diriku sebagai miliknya setelah ribuan detik ia habiskan sebelum menelanjangiku dan menyetubuhi.

Aku telah ternoda namun tak berani menahannya. Aku munafik juga. Menikmati cintanya, ketakutan namun tak ingin berakhir sama seperti Luhan.

Dagingnya terabaikan, tergeletak dan teriris berantakan dibawah meja. Sebagai penghias dua insan laknat yang tengah bercinta. Aku ketakutan juga.

…

…

…

 __fin__

 _(take a seat and solve the problem)_

_

 _Apa ini?_

 _creepy pasta gagal XD_

 _aku hanya ingin menulis kembali genre cerita satu ini. Mungkin akan ada beberapa nanti yang seperti ini._ _Cerita yang mengajak si pembaca menebak apa yang terjadi. seperti kasus Luhan disini. Ada yang tahu maksud Jongin tentang 'daging Luhan yang terabaikan dan berantakan?' XD_

 _daannnn... omy..._ _aku adalah penulis gay fiction, but menemui kenyataan bahwa temanmu penyuka sesama jenis, masih menjadi hal tabu untukku :"(_

 _By the way... OMY GOOSSSHHHHH... KIM JONGGIIIINNNN..._

 _WHY U LOOK SO SEXY AND KINDA CUTE ㅠ.ㅠ_

 _Teasernya Kai x Levi's membutakanku, omy omy omy... ㅠ.ㅠ_

 _beruntungnya Oh Sehun yang bisa liat si sexy Jongin tiap hari ㅠ.ㅠ_

 _udahlah ya XD_

 _hehehe... semoga suka XD_

 _(Best Regards... Caesarinn)_


End file.
